Squeakquel
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: Por un lado Las Chipettes han descubierto una nueva motivaciòn para seguir con vida. Por el otro lado se daran cuenta de lo que creian buscar y realizar un sueño podria convertirse en su peor pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo y muy bienvenidos una vez más a y muchas Gracias por estar leyendo mis historias y a todos lo que han dejado su comentario y sugerencias bueno también quiero decir qué lamento no haber actualizado en seguidas es que me quede sin ideas y decidí tomarme un descanso, aun que durante el descanso estuve conviviendo con varias personas que me han dado han forjado nuevas ideas para hacer esta historia mucha más emocionantes bueno sin nada más que decir disfruten esta historia, hooo se me olvidaba para poder entender mejor esta historias primero tienen que haber leído las demás ya que ha cierta conexión de esta con las que ya he escrito si no las leen es posible que no entiendan con mucha claridad esta historias si les interés así es el orden**

**Historia 1: Olivia o the chipettes history**

**Historia 2: la historia de las chipettes 2**

**Muy bien ahora comenzamos XD**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

**Prologue**

Si existe alguna razón por la cual sentirse deprimido o deprimida es estar encerrado en tu casa por una semana sin poder salir. Imagínate estar ahí metido desde el día en que naciste hasta tus 14 años, Olivia después de haber perdido a las Chipettes, no estará dispuesta a quedarse de manos cruzadas.

**Capítulo 1**

"**Línea Del Tiempo"**

**ANTERIORMENTE…..**

**Tres días después de que las Chipettes se fueron de Australia **

-Señorita Grudge… se escuchó la voz de un oficial que entraba para sentarse en su escritorio.

-Si diga…. Contesto Miss Grudge que estaba sentada frente al escritorio del oficial.

-Bueno, la mande a llamar específicamente por el incidente de hace tres días con la joven Olivia Miller en el muelle de Sídney…. Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba unos papeles de su escritorio y los ponía en frente.-y también por el oxidante en la cascada.

-Ok…. Fue lo único que pudo contestar Miss Grudge ya que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Pero primero dígame ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cascada?... le pregunto el oficial en voz seria viendo fijamente a la directora del orfanato.

-Olivia escapo de los 2 oficiales que la tenían sujeta, primero le piso el pie a uno, y después le dio en el estómago a otro y se fue corriendo Asia el bosque.

-Entonces haber una niña de 14 años puso escabullirse de 2 oficiales adultos…. Dijo el oficial mientras volteaba a ver a los 2 oficiales ahí presentes, los oficiales solo voltearon su vista hacia otro lado, ignorando la vergüenza de que una niñita les haiga ganado.

-Bueno la niña escapo y luego que pasó después…. Hablo nuevamente el oficial.

-Algunos oficiales la vieron por el muelle y comenzaron a perseguirla hasta que la perdieron de vista en el bosque, después se holló un fuerte grito, que provenía de las cascadas, más cundo llegaron no había nadie solo se podía ver algo desplomándose en la parte baja de la cascada.

-Ok y lo único que encontraron es un suéter naranja con algunas manchas de sangre…. Termino el oficial interrumpiendo a Miss Grudge.

-Sí, así es…. Contesto Miss Grudge.

-Bueno después de 3 días de lo sucedido, bien si ella hubiese saltado es muy poco probable de que estuviese viva al igual de que solo sería cuestión de minutos para que el cuerpo subiera a la superficie, pero el cuerpo de Olivia nunca fue hallado, lo cual no me sorprende, ya que en la parte baja de la cascada donde el agua impacta al caer se encuentran las grietas del rio, pequeños abismos que succionan todo lo que pasa enzima no más de 20 metros.

-Entonces diría usted que ella está muerta…. Le dijo Miss Gurdge algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar…. Contesto el oficial.-Pero ahora lo que me interesa es esto, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que ella se suicidara?

Miss Grudge no contesto, pues si decía que todo fue causado por 3 ardillas que hablan, la creerían una loca, al ver el oficial que la señorita Gudge no respondió decidió mejor hablar, con voz seria.

-Eso me temía, que no dijera nada…. Hablo el oficial volteo Asia unos de los 2 oficiales.-Bien dile que pase.

El oficial abrió la puerta dejando a la entrada a una niña de 13 años altita pelirroja, ojos cafés y piel blanca.

-¿Y ella que hace aquí?….. Pregunto Miss Grudge viendo a la niña enfrente de ella.

-Es una testigo, Hera huérfana igual…. Le contesto el oficial.

-Soy Anna por si no se acuerda de mi…. Hablo la niña con su voz llena de rencor Asia Miss Grudge ya que ella igual vivió bajo su tortura.

-He hablado con varias personas, muchas personas y esta es una de ellas…. Contesto el oficial.-Se le acusa de maltrato infantil.

-QUE…. Dijo Miss Grudge sorprendida.

-Así e como usted lo oyó…. Le respondió el Oficial.

-Pruébenlo…. Hablo Miss Grudge Cruzando los brazos con total seguridad e que no podían probar nada.

El oficial miro hacia la Anna al igual que Miss Gudge y los otros 2 oficiales, Anna se acercó hasta el escritorio con una cámara en su mano.

-Esta es una de las cámaras que pusimos en el orfanato después dl día en que Olivia desapareció…. Hablo Anna mientras ponía la pantalla y le daba PLAY para reproducir el video.

Hubo 4 minutos de largo silencio mientras veían el video cuando termino sin previo aviso Miss Grudge se tiro hacia Anna para golpearla pero los dos Oficiales la detuvieron.

-Ok eso es todo...llévensela…. ordeno el oficial a los otros 2 oficiales que la tenían sujeta a Miss Grudge.

-Tú te arrepentirás de esto, te arrepentirás…. Fue lo único que pudo decirle a Anna antes de que los 2 oficiales la sacaran de la oficina.

-Hasta nunca…. Le contesto Anna burlándose de ella.- bueno eso es todo.

El oficial se volvió hacia ella.- Si eso es todo ya puedes retirarte.

-Bien gracias oficial hem….Jorner…. Le contesto Anna mientras veía el nombre en su placa policiaca.

-Gracias a ti encontramos a la culpable de lo que le paso a Olivia…. Le contesto l oficial haciendo una pausa.-Lamento lo de tu amiga.

-No se preocupe…. Le contesto Anna mientras salía de la oficina.- a por cierto puedo pedirle una cosa oficial…

**Actualmente **

Estados Unidos Los Ángeles California.

La multitud se amontonaba junta a los camarógrafos, periodistas y reporteros intentando buscar un mejor Angulo, para sacar una buena foto e información o intentar estar en primera fila antes de que la entrevista de comienzo.

Los guardias intentan mantener a la gente atrás de los límites de la línea entre los reporteros, periodistas etc. Y el escritorio superior donde iba la gente que iba a ser entrevistada. Luego e unos minutos por un pasillo aparecieron Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor para subirse al escritorio, para esperar ser entrevistadas y también las acompañaban cuatro guardianes que se pusieron en cada esquina del escritorio donde se encontraban las Chipettes.

Esta vez las Chipettes estaban vestidas con atuendos un tanto humanos pro en miniatura. Brittany tenía una falda negra con una blusa blanca, Jeanette un atuendo parecido al de Britana solo que con una chaqueta negra y unos lentes negros idénticos al de Ian, y Eleanor un vestido negro, las tres tenían su pelo suelto.

-Bien ya pueden comenzar las preguntas…. Anuncio el encargado de toda la prensa.

Conforme termino de decir esto, toda la multitud se alboroto tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo para conseguir el primer lugar para que sus preguntas fueran contestadas.

Las Chipettes por otro lado se les podía ver su cara de preocupación y nerviosismo al estar rodeadas de una tremenda multitud de humanos pelando por preguntar primero

-Ya tranquilos uno a la vez…. Hablo Eleanor con nerviosismo por el micrófono junto a ella haciendo que la multitud se calmara y que más de 20 flashes de cámaras le pegaran a ella y a sus ojos verdes, que después de esto tuvo que flotárselos para poder ver bien.

Al ver que la multitud se calmó poco a poco las Chipettes comenzaron a señalar a las personal para que les hicieran una pregunta a la vez.

-¿Ustedes de dónde vinieron?... pregunto una periodista.

-Yo y mis hermanas venimos e Australia, Crecimos cerca de los muelles de Sidney…. Contesto Birttany.

-¿Ustedes Vivian en que zona?... pregunto otra periodista.

-Pues en realidad no crecimos en los bosques por así decirse…. Contesto Jeanette.

-Si no crecieron en un bosque entonces donde…. Volvió a preguntar las mismas periodistas.

-Fuimos cridas por una niña humana en un orfanato…. Contesto Eleanor.

-Y ¿cómo se llama la niña que cuido de ustedes?…. Pregunto una mujer rubia en la parte de atrás de la multitud.

-Su nombre era Olivia Miller…. Contesto Brittany.

-Ella cuido de nosotras cuando herimos bebes, por eso nosotras llevamos su apellido Miller.

-¿Ósea que su apellido de ustedes tres es Miller no Howke?... pregunto otra persona de la multitud.

-NO CLARO QUE NO…. Contesto Brittany algo ofendida.- El hecho que Ian nos represente no tiene nada que ver con que le pertenecemos.

**Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás de la multitud… **

-donde estas, donde estas…. Le decía un joven a su teléfono desesperado intentando buscar un número telefónico. –Si la encontré.

Presionando el botón de llamar paso el teléfono hacia su oído esperando que alguien contestara.

-Hola….

-Si este necesito hablar con la señorita Thomson la hija del sargento Thomson…..

-soy Estirf…

**Estación de policía, oficina del sargento Thomson….**

-Esto no puede ser…. Se hablaba asi mismo mientras veía su computadora una noticia de Australia "Niña se suicida en las cascadas" identificada como Olivia Miller.

En eso se oyó que tocaron la puerta.

-Les dije que no quería que m interrumpieran…. Contesto la joven en voz alta.

-Es una llamada para usted de un tal Estirf…. Contesto el oficial afuera de la oficina.

-Ok pase…. Respondió la joven mientras le daba clip en su lap en la pestaña de ocultar.

El oficial entro para entregarle el teléfono mientras veía su computadora.-Ya averiguaste algo de tu amiga.

-Aún estoy en esto gracias…. Le respondió la joven tomando el teléfono.

El oficial se retiró en cuando ella llevo el teléfono a su oído.

-Sí que paso…. Hablo atravesó del teléfono

-sigues en la oficina de tu papa…. Hablo Estirf.

-Sí y estoy muy ocupada…. Le contesto.

-Necesito mostrarte algo entra a la ajina de Jett Records…. Le contesto Estirf.

-Es enserio estoy ocupada no quiero ver qué otra canción es cool para ti tengo mejores asuntos que atender su…. le contesto al oir la respuesta de Estirf.

-No es enserio esto se relaciona con tu amiga la que desarecio en Australia.

Ella no dijo nada al oir la respuesta de Estirf solo se quedó pensando unos momentos lo que le había dicho.

-Ok ojalá que sea algo interesante…. Con esto tecleo en su computadora hasta entrar a la página de Jett Records donde se encontró con cuadro donde dice en vivo al parecer era una entrevista. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a las mismas ardillas de Australia Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor.

Esto eso que ella soltara el teléfono y que callera al suelo pues no esperaba verlas aquí en los Ángeles.

-Amy, Amy sigues ahí hola…. Contesto Estirf al oír que soltó el teléfono y que por el aporreón colgó.

-Si la sorprendí…. Se dijo así mismo mientras se volvía haca la multitud.

Por otro lado Amy estaba más que sorprendida de ver que las ardillitas de Olivia estaban en Jett Records, rápidamente recogió el teléfono y marco al número de Estirf.

Estirf vio e su pantalla el icono de llamad entrante y sonrió.-Si le gusto a gran noticia… se dijo así mismo mientras contestaba.

-Siiiiii…. Hablo Estirf.

-Sigues en Jett Records…. Contesto Amy.

-SI por…. Contesto Estirf.

Necesito un favor…. Contesto Amy.

Qué favor…. Contesto Estirf.

Necesito que les saque fotos a las Chipettes lo más cerca posible que estés de ellas voy para halla si…. Le contesto Amy.

Ok te veo aquí…. Contesto Estirf con esto colgó el teléfono mientras se dirigía hacia la multitud.

Amy por otra parte empezó a tomar sus cosas para dirigirse hacia Jett Records.

-Voy a salir si llega mi papa díganle que no tardo que voy a ir a Jet Records a ver una entrevista…. Hablo Amy mientras pasaba por donde estaban los demás oficiales.

Hmmm, adolecente son iguales para ver nuevos artistas…. Dijo un oficial mientras vía a Amy salir.

Una vez afuera Amy subió a una motocicleta negra con roza saco sus llaves encendió la motocicleta y se puso en marcha hacia Jett Records.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen sus reviese es para ver si les gusto o no la historia también acepto sugerencias, críticas y toda clase de comentarías, son bienvenidos pero sin insultos porque si veo uno borrare el comentario.**

**Bueno mientras tanto hasta la próxima actualización que será pronto XD**


	2. Capitulo 2 Cmienzos

**Capitulo: 2**

**COMIENZOS**

Estudios de Jett Records, la entrevista continuaba y ya llevaban ahora tres horas con más preguntas acerca de las Chipettes, y a mediados de cuanto más iban pasando las horas al igual que las preguntas, las Chipettes se desesperaban más porque esto termine.

-¿Tienen algún otro talento aparte de cantar y bailar?... Volvieron a preguntar

-Aparte de hablar el idioma humano que ni enteradas estábamos de eso, pues no…. Contesto Brittany con sarcasmo de "ya dejen de estar haciendo preguntas ya me quiero ir".

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?... Volvieron a preguntar.

-A que la nosotras aprendimos hablar naturalmente como lo hacen ustedes pero no sabíamos que era así hablar humano…. Contesto Jeanette.

-y díganos donde esta esa tal Olivia Miller ahora…. Una mujer de atrás de la multitud.

-Pues sigue en Australia…. Contesto Eleanor ya cerrando la pregunta.

-Y no vino con ustedes, las abandono…. Pregunto otra persona.

-No ella jamás haría eso…. Contesto Brittany sintiendo que ya se estaban metiendo en cosas de asuntos muy personales.

"Atención ya casi se acaba el tiempo solo pueden hacer una pegunta más"…. Anuncio el encargado que llevaba a cargo todo esto, de pronto un chico de la fila de atrás alzo su mano primero antes que todos, para poder preguntar.

-Y que opinan del grupo musical Alvin and the Cipmunks…. Pregunto el chico de la fila de atrás ( Estirf).

En esa pregunta Jeanette iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Brittany quien le arrebato el micrófono.

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…. Respondió Brittany furiosa y antes de que ella siguiera con lo que iba a decir Jeanette la hizo a un lado fuera del micrófono para hablar.

-Heeem, Gracias por venir se nos hace tarde así que hasta pronto…. Hablo Jeanette jalando a Brittany y Eleanor del brazo para irse de lejos de esa incomoda multitud.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA SEVILLE…**

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos…

Alvin volvía y volvía a repetir en la laptop de Dave esta misma escena de la entrevista que estaba viendo de Jett Records mientras se negaba con la cabeza al ver todo esto.

-Que simpática…. Se escuchó una voz de atrás de Alvin li que hizo que Alvin se asuste un poco.

-Simón tu a qué horas apareciste…. Pregunto Alvin algo sorprendido y molesto a la vez porque no le gustaba que interrumpan su espacio personal.

-Lo ice cuando pensé que la laptop estaba averiada y que por eso repetía una y otra vez lo mismo…. Contesto Simón.

-Ah te refieres a esto…. Contesto Alvin asiéndole Clip ara reproducir el video.

-Lo único que pensamos de ellos es que son unos hipócritas mal agradecidos

-Si era eso…. Contesto Simón acercándose más a la lapa para poder ver mejor la el video donde estaba las Chipettes.

-Cómo es posible que se fueran con Ian…. Hablo Alvin furioso.

-Cómo es posible que te paliaras a cada rato con ella…. Le contesto Simón mientras ponía atención al video.

-Ella es la que empezaba todo…. Contesto Alvin defendiendo su orgullo de niño bueno.

-Que tramara Ian con ella…. Pregunto Simón.

-Aparte de arruinarnos la vida, no lo sé…. Contesto Alvin con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez solo las manipula porque no tienen ningún lugar donde encajar…. Se escuchó una vocecita que venía desde la puerta era Theodoro quien esta flotándose los ojos pues al parecer estaba dormido.

-Ha hola theo que estás haciendo aquí…. Pregunto Alvin.

-Hemm que están haciendo ustedes aquí Dave nos dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir…. Contesto Theodoro mientras estiraba sus patas y se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

-Hollé que era lo que decías ase un instante…. Le pregunto Simón a Theodoro.

-Que Dave dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir…. Contesto Theodoro.

-No eso no dijiste algo acerca de tratar de encajar…. Le respondo Alvin.

- A que tal vez solo las manipula porque no tienen ningún lugar donde encajar…. Respondió Theodoro.

-Y eso como lo sabes…. Contesto Alvin.

-Eleanor me lo dijo…. Contesto Theodoro.

-Hun momento hablas con Eleanor…. Pregunto Alvin sorprendido de que su hermanito menor se llevara con Eleanor, y que él no pudiera establecer una simple conversación con Brittany

-Si me dijo lamentaba haberse ido de la casa pero que ya no encajaban aquí y no tenían a ningún lugar a donde ir que solo querían desaparecer…. Contesto Theodoro.

-Desaparecer porque…. Contesto Simón.

-Por esto…. Theodoro contesto mientras pulsaba unas cuantas teclas de la laptop abriendo una página de internet. Simón y Alvin se acercaron a ver de qué se trataban mientras leían en el encabezado.

"Niña de 14 años se suicida cerca de las cascadas de Australia"

-Ella me platico que una niña llamada Olivia las crio cuando eran bebes, es esta Niña…. Contesto Theodoro.

-Como es que te lo conoto a ti y como es que te llevas con ella…. Está en mi clase de Biología y esta formamos un equipo para un proyecto, y pues yo le pregunte porque se fueron de la casa, y me dijo que después de ver esto se sintieron muy mal por eso se fueron…. Termino de Explicar Theodoro.

-Entiendo…. Contesto Simón.

-No puedo creer que te lleves con ella y yo no puedo llevarme con Brittany como le hiciste…. Contesto Alvin, mientras simón solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno puedes empezar con dejar de pelear con ella en la escuela…. Le contesto Simón, interrumpiendo a Theodoro quien iba a contestar.

-SIIIIIIII pero prefiero escucharlo del experto…. Contesto Alvin volviéndose Asia Theodoro .- Bien hermanito Habla.

-Tiene que ser una broma…. Contesto Simón mientras el igual se volvía hacia Theodoro.

-Bueno estábamos en la Clase de Biología Eleanor se sienta delante de mí ya que ella es una de las primeras de la lista.

**FLHASBAAK…**

-Muy bien chicos para este trabajo tendremos que asarlo en vinas, quiero que se formen ahora y me entreguen una hoja de con quién van a trabajar "Nombre, Apellido y Numero de lista"…. Con estas palabras del profesor Bartolomé los Alumnos comenzaron a formarse en vinas y cada uno fue haciendo su hoja de equipo para entregarse al profesor todos a excepción de Theodoro y Eleanor que estaban viendo con quien trabajarían pero nadie los escogió.

-Eleanor…. Theodoro la llamo tímidamente ya que se acerca hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-Hemmm si…. Contesto Eleanor asustándose un poquito ya que no se percató de que Theodoro estaba junto a ella

-Tienes equipo…. Le pregunto Theodoro viéndola a la cara.

-Hemm quien yo…. Contesto Eleanor inclinando su cabeza mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos.-Hemm no tengo con quien trabajar y tú.

-No…. Contesto Eleanor.-Hem Eleanor .

-Si…. Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Quisieras estar con migo…. Pregunto Theodoro.

-Sí, Si…. Contesto Eleanor pues lo que quería era estar con Theodoro.

Bien asemos la hoja de equipo…. Contesto Eleanor mientras arrancaba una hoja de su libreta que para un humano era una libreta de bolsillo.

Eleanor comenzó a escribir su nombre, apellido y su número de lista" Eleanor Miller No. 19".

-Tienes un bonito nombre y apellido…. Le hablo Theodoro asiendo que Eleanor se sonroje.

Gracias, aquí tienes…. Le contesto Eleanor con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la hoja para que apuntara su nombre. "Theodoro Seville No. 26" .

**FIN DEL FLHASBAAK….**

-y así es como paso…. Termino Theodoro

-Wow que sencillo…. Contesto Alvin mientras se empezaba a imaginar varias cosas en su cabeza para acercarse de nuevo a Brittany.

-Que planeas Alvin…. Le hablo Simón mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

-Nada…. Contesto Alvin mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una Pequeña Esperanza

**Hola de nuevo amigos de nuevo aquí y ahora en el tercer capítulo de esta historia si, bueno y como dije en mi perfil llego la hora de sacar a los nuevos personajes a flote con mi personaje Jessica una ardilla hembra claro jajajajajaj bueno sin nada más que decir disfrutad de este capitulo **

**Capitulo: 3**

**Una Pequeña Esperanza**

¿Y cuándo me ibas a presentar a tus pequeñas amiguitas?

Yo...yo...no se las quería presentar porque…..pensé que las echaría de la casa…

Por favor no te vayas…

Yo en verdad lo siento…..

Dónde están esas ratas…..

No te pertenecen, no le pertenecen a nadie…..

Te arrepentirás de esto…

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Olivia despertó de un grito mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad ya que sentía como si se asfixiara.

-Estas bien…. Se escuchó la voz de una ardilla que descendía de un árbol que estaba en sima de ella esta ardilla era de pelo castaño ojos azules marinos, tenía su pelo totalmente suelo y largo casi tapando toda si espalda.

Es esa pesadilla de nuevo sierto…. De repente se escuchó otra voz de una ardilla de pelaje blanco con la punta de la cola, orejas y alrededor de sus ojos de negro, con 2 líneas negras que se le extienden por su espalda, tiene ojos grises claros.

Olivia no contesto solo llevo sus manos Asia su cabeza mientras hacía muecas de dolor y se inclinaba.

-Estoy bien…. Contesto Olivia mientras se acomodaba su abrigo amarillo.

-Soñaste con ellas verdad…. Le hablo la ardilla castaña.

-Cuanto falta Jessica…. Le contesto Olivia a la ardilla castaña y al parecer Jessica era su nombre.

-YA NADA…. Contesto la ardilla de pelaje Blanco desde la punta de un árbol.

-Deberíamos seguir…. Hablo Jessica a Olivia.

-Hey que hay de mi hermanita Luna sigue dormida…. Hablo la ardilla blanca refiriéndose a la ardillita de 8 cm de pelaje totalmente blanco ojos grises.

-Zahory tenemos que llegar a la ciudad ya falta poco…. Contesto Jessica a la ardilla blanca y que al parecer ese era su nombre.

-Tenemos…. Contesto Olivia con diferencia a lo que había dicho Jessica.-Ustedes no pueden venir con migo.

-QUEEEEE…. Contestaron Zahory y Jessica al unísono.

-Un momento teníamos un trato, iríamos a la ciudad con tigo…. Contesto Jessica a su defensa.

-No pueden venir con migo, tengo que hacerlo yo sola…. Contesto Olivia levantándose y poniendo los tirantes de su maleta café que llevaba consigo mismo.

-Y nosotros que…. Contesto Zahory acercándose a Jessica.

-Ustedes son dos ardillas monteses, no me necesitan, vayan al bosque hacia las montañas, busquen una nueva manada, hagan una nueva vida…. Contesto Olivia mientras comenzaba a alejarse del bosque hacia la carretera que no estaba a más de 20 pasos a las derecha.-Adiós chicas.

Con estas palabras Olivia desapareció entre las enormes plantas que rodeaban el lugar.

-¿Estará bien?…. Le contesto Zahory.

-No lo sé pero no me voy a quedar aquí, yo vine con un propósito y no me voy a quedar aquí…. Contesto Jessica mientras comenzaba a marchar Asia la dirección en donde se había ido Olivia.-Vienes con migo.

-No puedo tengo que proteger a mi hermanita…. Le contesto Zahory volviéndose hacia la ardilla bebé que estaba dormida en bolita en sima de une manta que Olivia había dejado para ellas.

-Aaay…. Contesto Jessica con decepción.

-Si quieres puedes ir…. Le hablo Zahory.

-Y tú que vas hacer…. Hablo Jessica con cara dudosa.

-Yo me voy hacia las montañas, no quiero ir a la ciudad… contesto Zahory mientras abrazaba a su hermanita y la ponía en sus brazos.

-Que…. Contesto Jessica sorprendida de lo que le dijo Zahory.

-Perdí a mis padres por unos cazadores, Luna es todo lo que me queda me entiendes…. Le contesto Zahory.-Le prometí a mis padres que la protegería, no quiero arriesgarla ni mucho menos en la cuidad que está llena de humanos.

-Y Olivia que ella es una humana y nos trató bien…. Le contesto Jessica.

-Jessica, ya la oíste no todos los humanos son buenos…. Contesto Zahory.

-Genial y pensé que teníamos la misma idea…. Contesto Jessica cruzándose de brazos.

-Jessica ya es todo cruce toda Australia desde que conoce a esa humana para poder migrar Asia estos bosque en busca de una nueva manada…. Le contesto Zahory.

-Zahory nos expulsaron de nuestra manada y buscas otra para que para que nos vuelvan a sacar, Nadie nos quiere por ser diferentes…. Le contesto Jessica a Zahory.

-Nos sacaron por culpa tuya y a mí por defenderte ya lo olvidaste…. Le contesto Zahory ya con poca paciencia.

-Asssh ya te dije que los siento, yo que iba a saber que acercarse a los humanos podría provocar que nos exiliaran…. Le contesto Jessica.

-Se ve que nunca recibiste educación de tus padres…. Le contesto Zahory negando la cabeza mientras asentaba a la pequeña Luna otra vez en a manta.

-Nunca el recibí ni siquiera les importaba…. Contesto Jessica dándola la espalda a Zahory.

-No te creo…. Le contesto Zahory.

-Soy la más pequeña de la camada de mis padres tú crees que me tomaron de mayor importancia…. Contesto Jessica aflojando sus brazos que estaban cruzados.-En la primera migración me dejaron abandonada en el nido.

-Oh entiendo…. Le contesto Zahory.-Porque no me lo habías dicho.

-Porque no me gusta hablar mucho sobre eso…. Le contesto Jessica volviéndose hacia Zahory.-Por so detesto las manadas ellos igual harán lo mismo, una vez que te rechazan siempre lo harán.

-Claro que no, te equivocas…. Contesto Zahory a la defensiva.-Si quieres que te rechacen eso pasara.

-Y que entonces, buscaras una manada que acepten a dos ardillas polares que nisiquieran pueden aguantar el frio…. Le contesto Jessica.

-A que te refieres con eso…. Contesto Zahory confundida.

-Conozco cómo funcionan las manadas no te aceptaran al menos que seas como ellos, tu pelaje es blanco las ardillas de aquí tienen el pelaje oscuro.

Zahory solo soltó un suspiro mientras volvía su mirada Asia su hermanita, penando que si Jessica tuviera razón pues tendrían que vivir solas, lo que no sería muy recomendable ni nada bueno para ella ni su hermanita.

-Entonces que…. Contesto Zahory.-No podemos vivir solas en pleno bosque tenemos que encontrar una manada.

-Eso o…. Contesto Jessica esperando unas respuestas.

-O que…. Contesto Zahory.

-O ir hacia lo desconocido…. Le contesto Jessica.

-No vale la pena el riesgo…. Le respondió Zahory mientras tomaba a su hermanita en sus brazos y se daba media vuelta.-Hazlo tu si quieres, pero yo no.

-Bien eso es lo que quieres pues hasta nunca…. Le contesto Jessica enfureciéndose mientras veía a Zahory trepando por un árbol alejándose de ella.

Jessica se puso la mirada en el árbol que estaba atrás de ella y poniéndose en cuatro patas subió hasta llegar a la punta, observando la ubicación de la cuidad.

-Ahí esta…. Se habló para sí mientras veía a la ciudad, luego volteo Asia donde se había ido Zahory, solo pudo soltar un suspiro de decepción.

-Aquí voy…. Se dijo llenándose de valentía y con esto se puso en cuatro patas impulsándose hacia para saltar hacia el otro árbol frente a ella y con un grito de entusiasmo, se lanzó hacia los arboles saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad rumbo hacia su destino los Ángeles.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya que reubicamos a cada uno de nuestros personajes en estos capitulo ahora comenzaremos el desarrollo de esta historia.


	4. Diferentes distancia y Camino

**HOLA A TODOS estoy de vuelta en otro capítulo más de esta historia quiero decirles gracias a los que han estado dejando comentario y a los que han estado leyendo esta historia eso significa mucho para mí.**

**Bueno desfruten este capítulo XD**

**Capitulo:**

**4**

**Diferentes distancia y Camino**

Están listos para esto…. Se escuchó la por el alto parlante conectando a las bocinas más grandes y costosas que el dinero pudiera adquirir, llenando de gritos a la multitud que enloquecía mientras esperaban ansiosamente que el concierto de inicio, incluso en las afueras del estadio la multitud rodeaba el estadio con las miradas fijas en las enormes pantallas de una tamaño aun mayor del que se pueda ver en el cine que colgaban en cada uno de las plataformas del estadio dando una visión más clara de los que sucedía en el escenario, e incluso la mitad de la cuidad s había paralizada con tal de presenciar y ver el concierto de cualquier forma que le fuera posible.

De pronto las luces apagaron quedando totalmente a oscuras unos segundos y después de esto la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio al concierto que la multitud tanto esperaba, el escenario fue llenado con un sinfín de destellantes luces de colores que los reflectores sujetos a los techos daban y llenaban de vida y emoción al escenario.

Después del primer sonó de música el baterista marco los puntos con sus viguetas para darle la entrada a los cantantes: 1,2, 1, 2, 3,4 la música fue combinada con los pianos y los guitarristas.

Girl, you really got me goin'

Se escuchó la voz distorsionada de los cantantes que cuso un tremendo grito de fanatismo de la multitud.

Girl, you really got me goin'

Se volvió a escuchar una vez más al retorno de los tambores e la batería dejando salir a Alvin, Simón y Theodoro Asia el escenario para comenzar.

Girl, you really got me goin'

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

Alvin dio un giro medio impulsando su guitarra sujeta a su espalda para comenzar a tocar como toda una estrella, mientras daba un sinfín de saltos en cada esquina de del escenario asiendo que la multitud cercana Asia él se alborote aún más de lo que ya estaban.

See, don't ever set me free

I always wanna be by your side

Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me

You really got me

You really got me

Oh no...

Alvin comenzó a tocar aún más fuerte sus guitarras sin dares cuenta que sus garras desgastaban las curdas hasta que un ruido agudo índico que la cuerda índice de su guitarra estaba totalmente rota.

-No…. Se dijo Alvin con enojo y sorprendido a la vez ya que su guitarra se rompió, tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo en cuatro patas del escenario Asia por el lado derecho Asia los ayudantes que organizaban todo el concierto.

-Dame la belleza negra…. Dijo Alvin al encargado.

-No eres la única estrella aquí Alvin…. Se escuchó la voz de Dave Seville dirigiéndose Asia Alvin.-Deja que otros brillen si.

-Ok ya te entendí Dave…. Respondió Alvin ignorando lo que Dave le había dicho.

-Dave…. De pronto Alvin le volvió a decir en voz casi quejándose ya que Dave piso el cable donde estaba conectada su guitarra impidiéndole el paso Asia el escenario.

-Es enserio Alvin es un evento de beneficencia no estamos aquí solo por ti…. Le volvió a decir Dave advirtiéndole que dijera de presumirse así mismo en el escenario.

-Lo siento Dave no te escucho con esa multitud gritando mi nombre…. Con esas últimas palabras Alvin sujeto el cable con sus dos patas y jalo del el asta que por fin pudo liberar el cable de su guitarra mientras corría a toda prisa directo hacia el escenario.

-volví si… hablo alvin saltando Asia el escenario mientras lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas la guitarra hasta los metales que sostenían las enormes luces que daban efecto al escenario.

Su guitarra voló hasta cruzar del lado opuesto del metal quedando el cable en una posición como de un columpio.

-Si échenme una mano…. Dijo Alvin hablando a Simón y Theodoro que estaban detrás de el viendo que era lo que Asia Alvin con su Guitarra.

Ellos se acercaron Asia el juntando sus manos para darle un medio para que Alvin se impulsara Asia su guitarra, Viendo esto Alvin corrió así ellas y salto sobre sus manos impulsándose así su guitarra que colgaba hasta por fin alcanzarla.

Una vez ahí giro d cabeza tocando las notas aguas con su guitarra mientras el público se volvía loco.

-Alvin baja de ahí…. Le grito Dave…. Al ver a Alvin.

-No te escucho…. Le contesto Alvin mientras llegaba al tubo de las luces para ponerse de pie y seguir con sus notas sujetándose a los cables de sostenían.

-Alvin es enserio no es un juego…. Le volvió a gritar Dave.

-Que…. Le respondió Alvin pero en eso se escuchó un sonido que dio a ver que el cable de sostenían se había desconectado del lugar donde estaba sujeto el cable se enrollo en unas de las patas traseras de Alvin provocando que este se tropezara y que quedara colgado boca a bajo mientras que la enorme plataforma de metal que servía de piso en la parte alta del escenario fue desconectado del cable que os sotnia asiendo que se cayera, balanceándose directamente Asia Dave como si él fuera una pelota de Golf y la plataforma fuera el palo de Golf.

-Debe cuidado…. Le grito Alvin al ver esto pero u grito fue inútil ya que la plataforma azoto a Dave asiendo que se estrelle del lado opuesto del escenario Asia donde estaban todas las conexiones de electricidad.

Las chispas que salieron cuando Dave impacto contra es suelo marco el fin de la presentación mientras todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto.

-Dave te encuentras bien… hablo Alvin que aún estaba colgado de cabeza esperando una respuesta lo cual no escucho.

**Mientras tanto en el otra lado de la ciudad…..**

-Qué opinas de este…. Le hablo Eleanor a Brittany la cual estaba boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada Asia as palmas de sus manos mientras veía los que se estaba pasando en TV.

-No…. Le contesto Brittany sumamente aburrida al ver lo aburrido que eran los programas.

-Y este…. Le volvió a decir Eleanor cambiando de canal.

-Paso…. Le contesto Brittany apoyando su cara Asia su almohada.

- O tal vez este…. Le volvió a decir Eleanor.

-Jamás…. Respondió denuedo Brittany.

-Quieren decirse ustedes dos no, me dejan leer…. Le hablo Jeanette quien estaba acostada encima de la mesa leyendo su libro mientras tomaba su enorme vaso de chocolate helado con un solvente.

-Wow hasta tus llamadas de atención son más aburridas que lo que se está pasando en TV…. Le contesto Brittany a Jeanette.

-Huy a mí me gusta este…. Hablo Eleanor deteniendo el cambio de canales Asia una caricatura infantil de my Little pony.

-Que fastidio dame el control…. Le dijo Brittany arrebatándole el control a Eleanor cambiando de canal.

-Hollé ese programa me gustaba lo estaba viendo…. Se quejó Eleanor.

-Tú lo has dicho estabas viendo, ahora ya no…. Le respondió Brittany mientras cambiaba los canales del TV buscando algo a su gusto para ver.

-JEANETTE…. Grito Eleanor.

-Ahora que…. Contesto Jeanette poniendo un separador de textos en su libro para no perder de vista en donde se había quedado con su lectura.

-Brittany no me deja ver mi programa…. La acuso Eleanor mientras señalaba a Brittany acusándola.

-Brittany por favor…. Le dijo Jeanette.

-Que estoy buscando algo más interesante para ver…. Respondió Brittany para defenderse.

-Y créeme no encontraras nada interesante, así que deja que Eleanor vea su programa quieres…. Brittany solo soltó un suspiro ya que de nada serviría contestarle a Jeanette ya que ella le ganaba en todo cuando se trataba de discusiones.

-Okey…. Dijo Brittany volviendo a poner my little pony mientras que Eleanor se ponía boca abajo ara ver su programa que tanto le gustaba.

Jeanette después de ver esto regreso a su lugar en donde continúo leyendo su libro.

Brittany solo soltó un suspiro mientras se bajaba del sofá dejando sola a Eleanor con su programa para niños de 3 años i se iba a donde estaba Jeanette.

-Que lees Jean…. Le hablo Brittany mientras saltaba a su lado y le daba un sorbo al chocolate helado de Jeanette.

-Si te gasta mi chocolate tu tendrás que prepararme más oísteis…. Le contesto Jeanette sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-Hay cuando agarras un libro te vuelves amargada…. Le contesto Brittany sarcásticamente.-Que es esa basura que tanto te gusta.

-Primero no es basura, es un libro de suspenso y misterio, segunda el hecho de que yo sepa leer mejor que tu d tu falta de comprendimiento no te dará derecho a criticarme…. Le contesto Jeanette cambiando de hoja.

-Hmm eso se ve interesante…. Le respondió Brittany apuntando al libro de Jeanette.

-Capitulo 5 Muerte para Principiantes…. Leyó Brittany el escrito que estaba arriba de un dibujo que le llamo la atención.-Hoye no estarás pensando en suicidarte verdad.

Jeanette solo negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapara una risita al escuchar a su hermana.

-No y dejándote ata a cargo ni soñando…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Jajjajajajaja graciosita…. Le contesto Brittany sintiéndose ofendida a su comentario.

-Mira quién habla…. Le volvió a decir Jeanette mientras cerraba su libro y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

-Hmm GhostGirl leyó Brittany detenidamente el título de la portada del libro que estaba leyendo Jeanette.-Porque tiene el dibujo de un ataúd y una niña, hemm Descanse en paz.

-Es solo el diseño de la portada…. Le contesto Jeanette Mientras tomaba su Chocolate Helado.

-De que hablo de asesinos…. Le respondió Brittany.

-No de una niñita que se asfixia con un oso de gomita y se convierte en un fantasma y todo por el chico que le gusta…. Le explico Jeanette.-Pero aun siendo fantasma está dispuesta seguir al chico que le gusta.

-Hmm suena interesante…. Le contesto Brittany abriendo el libro en el capítulo 1.- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

-Es el primer capítulo léelo tal vez te guste e incluso hay un personaje que me recuerda mucho a ti se llama Petula…. Le contesto Jeanette.

-Enserio porque te recuerda a mi…. Le contesto Brittany sorprendida.

-Porque es la más popular de la escuela…. Le contesto Jeanette mientras veía su cara de orgullo de Brittany cuando la escucho decir eso.-Y porque es igual de presumía y exagerada que tú.

Con este comentario hasta Eleanor comenzó reírse al igual que Jeanette por lo que le dijeron a Brittany.

-Tu no estabas viendo TV, TE V A QUITAR EL CONTROL REMOTO…. Le grito Brittany a Eleanor.

-Tienes suerte que yo no sepa defenderme con palabras inteligentes pero lo hare e cuando lea esto y se me ocurra algo…. Contesto Brittany maliciosamente.

-Jajajajajaja Diviértete…. Le contesto Jeanette dejando sola a Brittany mientras iba Asia su hermana Eleanor quien estaba viendo el mismo programa.

**Bien hasta aquí con este capítulo espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews acepto criticas ideas y sugerencias para esta historia solo que sin malas palabras de lo contrario el comentario será borrado.**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo bey XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Planes y Estrategias

**Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a este capítulo y bueno primeramente solo quiero decirles que tristemente debido a unas complicaciones personales que tengo ya no voy a poder continuar escribiendo, pero eso no significa que esta historia quedara incompleta claro que no he decidido dejar esta cuenta a unas de las personas que más le tengo confianza a mi hermano Ángel Aguirre que seguirá esta historia claro bajo mi superviso si y bueno como mi despedida dejo este capítulo para darle comienzo a toda la historia. XD**

**Capítulo 5**

**Planes y Estrategias**

5.55 De la mañana el cielo todavía estaba a oscuras y la fría humedad aún se sentía en el viento. Jeanette se paseaba por los pasillos de la casa de Ian en busca de Brittany ya que al parecer ella no fue a dormir.

-¿Brittany?... hablaba Jeanette mientras seguía caminando aun soñolienta pues no estaba tan dispuesta de estar despierta a esta hora.-Brittany donde estas.

Seguía pronunciando su nombres mientras bostezaba hasta que llego a la cocina donde pudo notar algo que yacía en la mesa, alzando una ceja corrió hacia la mesa y subió de un solo salto, cuando subió pudo ver su vaso de chocolate helado vacío y su libro de Ghostgirl abierto y a Brittany que estaba durmiendo en sima de él, Jeanette no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras veía a su hermana que se había quedado leyendo el libro y es que a ella no le gustaba leer, suavemente Jeanette le sacudió un poco el hombro para que despertara.

-Hmmm no, no quiero más pastelillos…. Jimio Brittany aun dormida, Jeanette solo levanto una ceja mientras sonreía al ver su reacción.

-Vamos Brittany despierta…. Le volvió a susurrar Jeanette solo que esta vez Brittany si abrió su ojos.

-Ah Gane…. Hablo Brittany aun semidormida, Jeanette solo sonrió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Te quedaste leyendo el libro?... le pregunto Jeanette sorprendida.

-Si…. Le contesto Briittany con los ojos semi abiertos ya que el sueño la estaba ganando.-Y entendí lo que me dijiste de Petula.

-Sí que cosa entendiste…. Le respondió Jeanette algo confundida mientras la sostenía para guiarla Asia el cuarto donde ellas dormían.

-Que si Petula se parece a mí y como se parece a mí entonces tú y Eleanor se parecen a las Wendy porque yo las controlo a ustedes jajajajajaja…. Le contesto Brittany mientras se reía hasta que el sueño la gano y cerró sus ojos y se calló hacia el suelo.

-Brittany estas bien…. Le hablo Jeanette mientras la sacudía pero no obtuvo respuesta.-Ok esto comprueba que el Chocolate concentrado y helado actúa como un embriagante en los mamíferos pequeños.

**Mientras Tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad…**

-Entonces me dices que Olivia está viva y está aquí…. Hablaba un hablaba Amy con su pequeña acompañante.

-Si lo está ahora por favor déjame ir no me gusta estar dentro de una jaula soy claustrofóbica…. Chillo Jessica quien había sido capturada por Amy ya que ella la confundio con Brittany y comenzó a perseguirla.

-Hare un trato con tigo si te parece…. Le hablo Amy a Jessica.

-Y si no quiero cerrar el trato…. Le contesto Jessica cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno pues espero que sepas nadar…. Le contesto Amy mientras caminaba Asia donde estaba el desagüe de los ángeles y sostenía la jaula como para dejarla caer.

-Ah está bien, está bien cuál es el trato…. Le contesto Jessica mientras en su mente se le ocurrían varias coas que le pudieran pasar si le dejaban caer al desagüe con todo y jaula.

-Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a Olivia…. Le contesto Amy mientras asentaba la jaula en su motocicleta.

-Y porque no la buscas tu…- e contesto Jessica.

-Porque al parecer tu viniste con ella desde Australia hasta aquí y si Olivia está aquí es por una sola razón por las chipettes…. Pero Amy no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Jessica la interrumpió.

-Y eso en que te perjudica a ti he, Olivia solo quiere reunirse con las chipettes de nuevo, Tu no entiendes nada ni siquiera la conoces para meterte en sus asuntos…. Le contesto Jessica enfurecida.

-Para tu información si se llega a saber que Olivia está viva las autoridades de Australia vendrán a llevársela, segunda si Olivia se acerca a las chipettes ellas se revelaran ante Ian y el las matara y por ultimo si conozco a Olivia ya ella es mi HERMANA…. Le contesto Amy sumamente enfurecida.

Jessica se quedó sorprendida con lo último que Amy dijo.

-Como ella es tu hermana…. Le respondió Jessica con su voz un normal.

-Yo vengo de Australia igual crese e el mismo orfanato que ella, tal vez no éramos de los mismos padres pero yo la quería como mi hermana menor…. Le contesto Amy mientras inclinaba su cabeza y su cabello negro le cubría su cara.

-Entonces si eras su hermana ¿qué paso? ¿porque no estas con ella? ¿Qué haces aquí?... le contesto Jessica mientras sujetaba con sus dos manos los barrotes de la jaula intentando poder ver su cara de Amy.

-Cumplí la mayoría de edad para estar en un orfanato, en realidad nunca me quería ir y dejarla sola pero la directora me hecho de ahí, y no me dejo volver, desidia marcharme y cruzar todo el continente y termine axidentalmente aquí en los ángeles…. Le contesto Amy mientras alzaba su vista, se le podía notar las lágrimas que salían de su cara. -Un día tenía mucha hambre estaba buscando comida en la basura, un oficial me vio y bueno me dijo que me ayudaría en realidad me iba a enviar a otro orfanato pero al final se encariño con migo y pues bueno me adopto como su hija.

-¿Oh entonces tu Heres la hija de un policía?…. Le pregunto Jessica.

-Del jefe de policías más bien…. Le contesto Amy. –Las chipettes son muy especiales también para mi así como para Olivia, las conozco desde que eran bebes cuando Olivia las trajo y las vi por primera vez y no quiero que nada les pase, pero si no localizamos a Olivia antes que nada alguien podría resultar herido.

-Entiendo, y bueno siendo así tienes mi palabra de que te ayudara solo si me sacas de aquí…. Le contesto Jessica mientras se dirigía Asia la cerradura.

Amy solo emitió una risita y e abrió la rejilla a Jessica para que pudiera salir de la jaula mientras Amy suspiraba ya que ahora tenía una aliada para ayudarla.

-Muy bien que tienes en mente…. Le pregunto Jessica mientras se sacudía su pelaje y se estiraba.

-Aun no lo sé necesitamos localizarla primero lo que será algo difícil en una ciudad tan grande como esta.

-No se ve muy prometedor tu plan…. Le contesto Jessica.

-Sé que no lo es pero ya no se me ocurre nada…. Le contesto Amy.

-Vamos eres la hija del jefe de Oficiales de los ángeles y no aves nada, vaya que vergüenza…. Le contesto Jessica mientras cruzaba el brazo.

-Bueno no soy tampoco una experta…. Le contesta Amy

-Si te entiendo, y como le haremos para dar con Olivia…. Contesto Jessica mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro. –Un momento lo tengo.

-Qué cosa…. Le contesto Amy sorprendida.

-Las chipettes, ella vino a buscar a las chipettes…. Le menciono Jessica.

- Si ella está aquí al primer ligar al que estaría dispuesta a ir es a buscarlas…. L complemento Amy a Jessica de lo que taba diciendo.

-Solo tenemos que estarlas vigilando solo que aun grado un poco más, hemmm cerca…. Le contesto Jessica.

-Tal vez tú podrías filtrarte de una manera discreta a su círculo de Privacidad…. Le contesto Amy.

-Aquí te refieres con esto…. Le contesto Jessica algo confundida.

-Ellas están estudiando en West Eastman, como cualquier adolecente común y corriente, y tú vas a infiltrarte como una típica niña nueva… le aclaro Amy la idea a Jessica.

-Así estaré ms cerca de ella, formare amistad con ellas y así poder estar más que cerca…. Hablo Jessica.

-Si solo hace falta una cosa…. Le contesto Amy subiéndose e su motocicleta.

-Qué cosa ya tenemos todo…. Le contesto Jessica.

-Algo que puedas usar para ir mañana a la escuela…. Le contesto Amy mientras encendía la moto y se colocaba su casco.

-Hu siendo así me gustaría algo con estilo…. Le contesto Jessica mientras subía a su moto e la parte delantera.

-Sujétate…. Le dujo Amy mientras se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y la verdad ha sido un placer que hayan leído mis historias pero créanme no dejare de vigilar mi cuanta jajajajjajajajaja las siguientes capítulos estarán bajo mi supervisión y serán corregidos por mi antes de que mi hermano lo suba si muy bien hasta la próxima a y solo para aclarar el personaje de Jessica es una ardilla**


End file.
